Simple
by that august summer
Summary: The way they ended was simple. They dated. He cheated. He tried to apologize. She broke up with him either way. But, that didn't mean he would stop trying to get her back.


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot! I'm sorry that it's terrible! But it's my first one so please no flames. **

* * *

**Simple**

* * *

The way they ended was simple.

They dated. He cheated. He tried to apologize. She broke up with him either way.

That didn't mean he would stop.

He memorized her Sonic Boom workday schedules, and visited her everyday, only to be kicked out of the shop by Mr. Dawson.

* * *

One day, while spying on her. He watched a guy walked up to her.

She smiled the smile he regrettably thought he wiped clean off forever.

He should have know that she would've found out eventually. He just wishes she could give him another chance. And this time, he would promise he wouldn't do it again.

As simple as that.

* * *

A month passes, and that guy return to Sonic Boom daily now.

Her eyes light up when she sees him.

Hiding behind a bush, he watched as she grasps the hand of the mysterious figure and pulls him up to the practice rooms, shutting the door quietly behind them.

He scrambles up from behind the bush and tip toes into the old shop. He looks around. Nothing has changed. He hears laughing as he quietly begins walking up the stair that lead to the practice room.

His minds tells him to turn around and walk out, move on with his life, (she clearly has).

But his heart, it tells him to keep going, and fight that special girl in that room.

The laughing gets louder as he gets closer.

The sound of her laughter makes his heart flutter. When he hears her newest friends' laughing mixed in with her beautiful melodious one, his heart plummets down his stomach.

He opens the door just a crack.

Their sitting together on the piano.

He presses the wrong key (on purpose), and a giggle escapes her mouth. She quickly uses her hand to cover her mouth.

Her friend smiles down at her softly, and slowly brings down her hand from her lips. They stare into eachother's eyes.

A gasp escapes his throat, making the two heads in front of him turn towards the door.

Before they can even see he was behind the door, he rushes down stairs and out of the store.

* * *

He sees them at the park the next day.

Her friend is chasing her, while she runs away from him, laughing all while. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her petite waist. She squeals and then he starts spinning her in his arms.

He walks over to them, it's time to announce his appearance.

_"Hmmmp."_ he coughs.

Their heads turn to his direction. The guys' smile never leaving his face, while Ally's slowly fades.

"Hey Ally." he greets her softly.

Her partner wraps his left arm around her waist bringing her closer to his chest.

"Hello." she greets, though there's almost no emotion in her voice.

It makes him grimace and it only brings his confidence level lower. "How have you been?"

"I've been better."

"Oh, um, so I've seen you've uh mo-moved on." he watches as she smiles softly at the guy holding her.

"Yeah, I have."

"Who's the lucky guy?" he questions. And he doesn't know why he wants to know since it will be the name that he will despise the most.

"I'm Austin!" the guy pipes up with a grin, almost as if he was rubbing off.

"That's good to know. Look, you've got a great girl here, don't let her go. It will be the biggest mistake of your life."

Austin nods. "Don't worry man, I love this girl way too much to ever let her go." he stares down at Ally with a loving gaze.

He wants to knock it off of his face.

"Anyways, I think me and Austin should be leaving right baby?" Ally looks up at Austin with a small smile.

Austin frowns momentarily at seeing the faint smile on her face, he didn't want to see that smile, he wanted to see the huge grin that always decorated her face.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks her.

Ally nods and plasters on a fake grin.

Fortunately, Austin doesn't seem convinced but let's it go anyways. "Okay love." he turns back to Dallas. "Anyways, nice meeting you man."

And with that, the blonde and the brunette walk off, the blonde never loosening his grip on Ally's waist.

Dallas let's his gaze linger on the couple, until a thought struck him, he could try as hard as he could to try and get Ally back, but judging on how Austin looked at her, as if she were the most glorious thing in the world (which she is), Ally returns his feelings just as much.

He finally realized, he was too late.

As simple as that.


End file.
